A Hidden Secret
by Firan25
Summary: Naruto Rejects Hinata's love, And Hinata Declares Sakura her Arch Rival, But there's Something Brewing within Hinata That's Changing the way she looks. Will Sakura be able to confess her feelings to Hinata before it's too late? HinataXSakura Shoujo-ai
1. Hinata's Emo Side

A/N: Before I get started I would like to inform all the readers that I do not own Naruto or any song mentioned in this fanfic, they all belong to their respective owners. This is my first Naruto fic so please be gentle and R & R. Thanks! ^.^

A Hidden secret

(Rated M for Cursing, and Emoness) This story is about Shoujo-ai/Yuri/GirlxGirl, Lesbian love. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT DAMN YOU!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!! (HinataxSakura)

Chapter 1

Hinata's Emo Side

This part of the story takes place during the Chunin exam arc.

****

(Hinata POV)

I was nervous, as I usually was during this time of day, though it seemed to increase tenfold whenever I thought about him. He always made me feel secure inside…but whenever I wanted to confront him about my feelings I always ran away, or fainted due to the amount of blood rushing to my cheeks. Though today I finally felt totally alive, I felt that every pore in my being was about to cry out and yell "NARUTO I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!" before it had a chance to reach my lips. I had to tell him today…I just had to. I couldn't live with myself If I didn't…. my whole being couldn't hold it in any longer…

When I left the ninja academy I noticed him talking with the rest of his team. Sakura, Sasuke, and his sensei Kakashi seemed to have been interested in the topic. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked toward them. As I approached I began to realize what they where talking about.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to order such a large meal…you'll only weigh yourself down before your match."

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! I need to eat! I need all the strength I could get!"

"Naruto, you know you won't be able to beat anyone if you gorge yourself like a loser"

Naruto swerved on Sasuke-san and immediately I saw rage in his eyes…luckily for Naruto I stopped him before he could throw a fit on Sasuke's face.

"Um…N-Naruto-kun…"

He turned toward me with those beautiful blue eyes of his and immediately the rage just vanished, replaced by his usual perplexing kindness.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's up?" I glanced away from his aquamarine eyes and noticed that the others were staring at me almost awkwardly I felt myself fidget a little but finally got enough courage to ask one simple question to his sensei.

"Um...K-Kakashi-sensei...I-Is it ok if I can talk to Naruto-kun....alone...Please?" the last part of my sentence was almost dangerously quiet but lucky for me he understood.

"Of course Hinata-san you may see him..." then turning to the others he said.

"Come on you two lets leave them alone for a while."

Silently they leave...but, and this is just a hunch, I swear I saw Kakashi-sensei smile under his mask.

"So..." Naruto-kun said with a happy smile "Whatcha wanna talk about Hinata?"

"U-Um...first is it okay if we could go to the training area? Naruto-kun?" I wanted this to be as private as possible...it will kill me if anyone found out that I was in love with the blonde haired boy.

"Hmmmm Sure! I could use a warm-up before my fight!" he said with a smile and we were off.

****

At the Training area...

When we walked into the clearing my heart beat almost painfully I felt sick...I almost felt like my future depended on this. That my whole being was going to fall apart if I didn't tell him this sooner or later...it all had to happen now.

"Ya ready? Hinata-chan? I won't go easy on you!" He said with that same lovely smile on his face...but I couldn't move, the blood was rushing to my face faster than ever before...I had to say it now!

"N-Naruto-kun...um....I didn't ask you out here to spar with you...I...I have something to tell you...."

"Hmm?" My Naruto-kun said with that cute curious look on his face..."What's that Hinata-chan?

This is it! I have to say it now! I have to!!!

"I....I......I I've been thinking about you for a long time, and I just want to be with you forever…Naruto-kun...I-I-love you"

I said it! After all these years of holding back my feelings I finally said those three words I have only said in my dreams! The weight I have been feeling vanished from my chest...but soon...it all started to pile up again as I saw his face twist and contort.......

"W-What? You WHAT?"

"Naruto?" I said shakily tears welling in my eyes... "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan...But I can't return your love..." He said with almost a hint of sorrow. "I'm in love with another..."

The tears were pouring down my face now, I felt weak, and I wanted to die...after all these years and only to be rejected! This can't be happening to me! I couldn't stand any more...my body felt numb my legs couldn't handle the weight of the truth...I could never have him....even if I became stronger I could never be with him. I felt droplets of rain hit my back like little daggers piercing me repeatedly. I was there on my knees, my legs unable to move from where they were, the dirt turned to mud beneath me...I didn't care anymore...nothing mattered anymore.

"S-Sakura-san? Is that who you love Naruto?" I said with an almost dead tone...

"....."

His silence was the only answer I needed

"...I'm sorry Hinata-Chan....but I just don't love you like that...."

"I understand Naruto-san...I will...stay out of your way..."

"We can still be friends Hinata-chan! Really!" He said with a smile, his damn happiness returning. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, I just wanted him to go away and leave me be.

"Friends...that...sounds good....Naruto-kun..."

"Great! Heh heh! See ya later!" I hear him run off in the mud and through the foliage back toward the village. My body felt terrible, numb, it felt like I had been punched in the gut. I couldn't stand it. I didn't even feel like doing the chunin exams any more...I just wanted everyone and everything to go away.

****

(Sakura POV)

When I saw them leave, I felt numb, the only person I could thing about at that moment was Hinata, I cared for her deeply...ever since she first joined the academy I always looked after her from afar. Her beautiful violet colored eyes, her silky smooth skin, everything was perfect about her. I never wanted her to feel angry or depressed because every time she was I just wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her, defend her from the stresses of the real world for just a few moments. When I saw Naruto return with a smile on his face my heart dropped, I swore she finally told him her feelings. My mind was doing summersaults my one chance for love was gone! I clasped my head in my hand, the sheer pressure of depression washed over me like ice cold water. Of course, it really didn't help that it was raining ice water on the village at the moment. Though it was of little consequence, my heart was shattered into a million pieces.

"Sakura, you okay?" said my bird haired friend, and teammate "You look pale."

I immediately forced a smile and spoke in my usual chipper girl voice, the one I so despised with a passion.

"Oh it's nothing Sasuke-kun! I-I must have just ate something that didn't suit well with me! I'll be fine honest!" I gave him my disgusting "happy" smile as best as I could…he must have bought it because he just looked at me awkwardly and shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm gonna stock up on kunai knives. Just get out of the rain before you catch a death of cold."

He said finally leaving me to my despair. I appreciated his concern but my love for him is all an act, I only care for him as a friend, I could never love him as my boyfriend…he's too Emo for my taste. The only reason I keep the act going is to ensure my place within the village…if they found out I was a lesbian, I'm positive that I'll be kicked out of the ninja academy and the village. That's the last thing that I want, but if it were possible I would be with Hinata forever. But at the moment that was the last thing on my mind, currently I was wondering where Hinata was and where she took Naruto.

"Hey Naruto…"

That self centered idiot looked at me with a smile on his face, I'm sure he was definitely happy inside.

"What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Um…where'd Hinata-chan, take you?"

"Oh, the training area…why?"

I felt a blush coming on my face….mainly because I wanted to hide my true intentions from him and the world.

"Oh no reason…"

he gives me this weird fox like stare and then he heads toward Ichiraku ramen mumbling about the Tenkatsu ramen or something.

My heart sunk to the lower reaches of my body, I only wished that Hinata was ok. Something told me though that I was pushing my luck.

I headed toward the training area down the same path I have taken time and time again. My senses were getting jacked up due to the rain which practically drenched my clothes and made my hair cling to my face. It was annoying, but I was more concerned about my Hinata than anything else at the moment. I continued to walk down that path until I entered the clearing were Kakashi-sensei trained me and the others our first time together.

And there I saw..

"Hinata! Why are you still in the rain?" I rushed over to her, and wrapped my arms around her quivering body. Her wet body against mine felt really good and I could already feel myself get even wetter (which wasn't due to the rain by the way) but suddenly I felt her soft gentle hands against my face, her skin was soft to the touch. The next thing I knew I'm sent flying across the slippery surface of the grass 5 feet from where I used to be! I was shocked I never knew Hinata had so much strength in her, but why did she do that?

"You…" her voice was like pure evil escaping from her being, her eyes where hidden by her bangs, which made her look murderous.

"Never call me that again…" She raises her head and she looks at me like I'm the lowest creature on earth, I feel my heart explode in my chest, my Hinata, that gaze I found so beautiful and desireable was now twisted and distorted to pure malice. For some reason her eyes where no longer that beautiful light violet, but a dark and murderous dark purple that sent chills down my spine. And her voice somehow seemed older, more like she grew about 10 years or so, but her body was still the same.

"Haruno Sakura…my life was ruined because of you, I swear I will make yours a living hell! From this day forward we are enemies, and I swear, you will die by my hand." She turns and walks toward the entrance of the training grounds, but turns suddenly and looks at me once more.

" Hyuuga Nata, remember that name. For I will not forget yours."

She starts back up toward the village and I am gazing after her in disbelief my Hinata is now my sworn enemy?! What have I done to deserve this? Oh gods what have I done?!?

****

(Nata POV)

I' never felt so pissed off in my life, I hated everyone, everything, my parents, my clan, my village, everywhere I looked was just another piece of worthless crap that needed to be thrown away. I was walking down the cobbled path toward my house around the corner from the training academy, little kids rushed past me playing their sick ass game of hide and seek. It didn't matter to me, all that mattered to me at the moment was to get away from everything. I felt something hit my leg and I realized those disgusting brats kicked a ball in my direction.

"Excuse me ma'am can we have our ball back?" said one of the little roaches, her hair pinned up in a fashionable display of her future self: a whore. I grasped the ball firmly and dropped it. It connected with my foot and went flying into the forest and disappeared from sight. The screams and anger of the kids and parents was music to my ears. I guess spreading the hate makes one actually feel better huh?

I finally made it to my house, the walls were cleaned and polished to a shine, and the maids were running around like chickens with they're heads cut off…which seemed rather interesting at the moment…maybe I'll ask dad to get me some live chickens later on today. I continued further inside and found father cooking some sushi, fried rice, and dumplings.

"Ah Hinata, Your home! I was worried since it started to rain." His face then changes from one of relief to worry

"Are you alright? It looks like someone punched you in the face." I didn't want to bother him with a fucking explanation, all I wanted to do was go in my room and be left the hell alone. So I told him what I felt like telling him.

"Stay the fuck out of my business and suck a dick Dad."

His reaction was predictable, the oh-my-god-what-did-you-just-say-look on his face and then topped with the 'go to your room and I'll deal with you in a minute" shtick. I didn't care about the prick. I could kill him if I wanted to…but that'll only reduce 'the old and senile people who shit in their pants' population. I finally made it into my room, my white bed, white walls, and violet carpet all burned my eyes, the bright colors reminded me of that bitch Sakura and that prick Naruto.

I took my clothes off and threw them into some unforeseen location and plopped into my bed, the tears streaming from my eyes. I really didn't care at the moment, all I wanted right now was to sleep, and forget everything...

****

(Sakura POV)

I couldn't believe what happened! My only one true love has declared me an enemy before my eyes! I felt like a Zombie as I walked back to my house, ignoring my friends, and the concerned tones of their voices, all i wanted to do was try to figure out why Hinata wanted me to die so badly. I kept wandering what happened to Hinata in the training area that set her off so badly...and who the hell is Nata??? I only hope everything would fix itself in the morning, but somehow I doubted that would happen.

My mom kept asking me stupid questions but I ignored them all, no one would be able to understand my grief. No one would be able to understand how I feel right now...all I wanted to do was to shun the world for what they did to her...and for tainting my beautiful angels heart. I collapsed in the bed and fell asleep...praying to the Godesses that my Angel would return to me.

A/N: Yea I know it's short, I just wanted to get this thing started and see how you guys like it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, (yes I know no yuri so far...that'll probably be in the next Chap.) so tell me how you liked it please ^.^

P.S. I apologize for the retype….i just realized that her mother is never mentioned in the series (as far as I know) and as such I decided to go against it. Again I apologize for the change! (Bows)

well I hope you enjoyed the little fix up….heh….

…

…..Don't kill me! :runs:


	2. The Dark Dream

Second Chapter , Please read the first chapter so your brain doesn't implode or something of the like. This chapter will have some yuriness, spanking, and some masochist stuff.. so please don't bash me...this is actually my first lemon scene .;

Legal: Gah!! I don't own Naruto!! NOOOO!! and any song I use ( IF I use any) belong to their respective owners.

(Rated M for Cursing, and Emoness) This story is about Shoujo-ai/Yuri/GirlxGirl, Lesbian love. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT DAMN YOU!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!! (HinataxSakura)

The Dark Dream

This part of the story takes place during the Chunin exam arc.

**(Nata POV)**

I stepped out of that hot shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked pretty damn hot with the hair and the black fading into purple looked pretty cool. My darker eyes were my only concern...I probably couldn't wear the white jacket anymore since it would clash with the rest of my appearance. I might have to do some much needed shopping tomorrow before the exams started...the exams...should I even go tomorrow?...why the fuck not? I need to get stronger in order to kill Sakura.

"...Sakura" that name was like poison on my lips...but the one thing that has been bugging me was why did I want to kill her so badly?... she isn't technically with Naruto, and she probably doesn't know that he likes her...but knowing her...she'd probably go out with him anyway...I felt my grip on the marble sink tighten and I felt the hard rock crack under the pressure. But it was of no consequence to me all I could think of was trying to find a reason why I wanted to kill her so damn badly.

"If she didn't exist...he wouldn't be interested in her...that's the only explanation. If she didn't exist then I would've had a chance to be happy. But it was Naruto who rejected me...then why??" I run my hands through my hair and grip it tightly the pain on my skull making my stomach tingle with a strange sensation I haven't felt before, I don't understand what the hell is going on with me...why is this happening to me?

"If Sakura didn't exist...Naruto would've been in love with me..." I felt my anger rise to dangerous levels all I could think about was Sakura, how she stole the one chance at love away from me, now...

"I'll never find love..." I felt tears welling in my eyes, my stomach was tingling like mad.

"Damn you Sakura...because of her...I'LL BE ALONE FOREVER"

I punch the mirror in front of me in frustration and it shatters to pieces, the instantaneous pain sent me wailing at the top of my lungs, my body felt numb, the pain was erupting through my whole body. But after a few minutes...it strangely felt good...I don't know why...but I felt myself moaning as my knuckles pulsated from the glass still imbedded in my skin.

"Oh Kami, W-What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Another moan escapes my lips as another wave of pain shoots through my body and I feel myself getting abnormally wet. My panties become soaked and the mixture between pleasure and pain becomes overwhelming. "Oh Kami it's INCREDIBLE!!"

**(Sakura POV)**

It was a cold winter day, snow was falling from the sky and covering me with a cold blanket of snow. I get up to a sitting position and look around, the trees lost their leaves and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. I never wanted this moment to end...

"_If only you had some company, This would be perfect, huh Sakura-chan?"_

I felt her warm touch against my skin, hers felt like the finest silk made from the farthest lands , delicately crafted with the finest care, her voice like an Angels.

"_Yes Hinata-hime, I would love that"_ I say to my lover, I feel her warm arms envelope around my body protecting me from the cold, I could feel her silk breasts pressing up against my back, her silk Kimono barely able to keep them in check, I feel myself increasingly getting wet. Her soft hands cup my breasts, fondling the soft flesh through my Kimono, her delicate fingers pinching my nipples to painful peaks. I can barely contain a moan as a feel her hand slowly going under the hem of my panties and inserting an index finger into my already moist opening.

"_Hinata P-Please.."_ I can barely speak as the unbearable pleasure erupts through my body, her finger already slowly thrusting inside of me, her nail grinding against my nub of pleasure making me mewl in anguish. Goddess I never want this feeling to end.

"_Please what?"_ I can feel her hot breath against my ear and it drives me wild her tantalizing perfume already devouring my senses, and her masterful hands making me gush like an open damn, you could've made an ice skating rink with all of the juices flowing from me!

"_Please I beg you! Make love to me!!"_ my voice was desperate with desire, all I could think about at that moment was to make love to my beautiful Hinata-Chan, Nothing else mattered at that moment, not even my village or any fucking mission, all I wanted was for my one true love to make me scream her name as I'm engulfed in waves of pleasure!

"_As you wish my love"_ I feel myself getting lifted from the ground, her arm under my knees, and her other supporting my back, I felt so loved at that moment, my Hinata treating me like a bride, I'm finally placed onto our goose down mattress the matching pillows pressing softly against the back of my head.

I feel her delicate fingers upon me again, slowly pulling the silken kimono off of my body revealing skin beneath, my nipples harden even more as the cool afternoon air cascades across my body, and I feel my loves finger slowly find their way inside of me

"_Your already so wet Sakura-chan you're a naughty little girl, and naughty girls need to be punished..."_ her dazzling yet mischievous smile letting me know that this is going to take a while...and I couldn't wait!

**(Nata POV)**

I scream in delight as I feel myself reaching the edge again, this was like the 3rd time in a row that I climaxed screaming her name, I don't understand why...but all I felt toward her during those blissful moments was pure malice. I loathed her, but at the same time I wanted to make love to her...no violate her would have to be the word. Make her scream in agony as I take the one thing that makes her pure, then she'll feel the same way I feel, miserable, unloved, unable to be loved. I thrust inside myself again as the images of myself penetrating her, making her scream my name in defeat flash through my mind, I wanted her to beg for mercy, for forgiveness. I wanted to catch her when she least expects it, rip her clothes from her body and make her bleed on my fingers, as I relish the taste of her juices against my lips...

"What the fuck am I thinking?!" I bolt upright cold sweat trickling down my body, I couldn't understand why I was having such...disturbing thoughts about my enemy. Why would I want to violate her? To taste her, to make her scream my name? What the hell is wrong with me?

"_**It's because you despise her"**_

"Huh?" I glance around my room and bolt out of the bed, I grab my Kunai knife from under the pillow and glance around the room, but no one was there. "Show yourself!" I continue to glance about my room but the darkness from outside was making it impossible to see anything at all.

"_**Come to the mirror if you wish to see me"**_ The voice was mature, seductive, with a hint of playfulness in her voice, I approached the mirror cautiously silently activating my Byakugan to avoid any hidden traps the assailant might have installed within. What I saw before me made my jaw drop and my body quiver in such lust that I dropped the knife to the floor.

It looked like me, but her breasts were of notable size, her skin was the color of the finest milk chocolate, and her hair was like mine Black fading into dark purple, but it went down to the small of her back, a long demon like tail swung behind her, and bat like wings appeared from her back, her eyes were of the darkest purple, and she had very short horns sprouting from the top of her head. Her only attire was a skirt that knotted at her right hip that showed her stunning thighs, and a skimpy leather like bikini top that barely held her breasts in place.

"Who the hell are you?"

She smiles at me, her lips curve in a seductive smile,_**"My name is Nata, I am a Succubus, a demon from the underworld"**_

I feel my heart skip a beat, a demon is in my room, I didn't know what to think, so I remained cautious.

"What are you doing here?" I keep my eyes on her so to not be caught off guard.

She lets out a cute little laugh, I finally notice the tattoos on her upper arms they look beautiful, the designs remind me of the tribal artwork Shino usually does as a side hobby.

"_**I am here because I am within you, your anger as released the seal placed on me by your father, he was a fool of a man, anyway as long as you are my vessel I will help you exact your revenge," **_

"So that was you at the Training grounds then?"

"_**Yes my dear it was. Wasn't that power intoxicating? Don't you just want to use that rage, that hatred more often? You will obtain power beyond your imagination."**_ as she says this I feel Soft hands on my bare shoulders and I glance behind me, her dark purple eyes piercing mine.

"_**And don't worry about the physical changes, that's just me making you look better"**_ She smiles again and then...

I feel her warm lips against mine...

My eyes widen in shock my arms already pushing against her shoulders trying to free myself from her grasp, but she was too strong, her tail wrapping itself around my waist, her hands pressing themselves against my chest, kneading the soft mounds and pinching my nipples roughly.

"OH Kami!!" I feel myself lose control of my body, all I could feel was her warmth against mine, her soft lips enveloping my own. I feel my back pressed up against the wall, her developed thigh pressing itself up between my legs and grinding against my most sensitive parts, "Oh gods Nata! What are you doing to me?" I feel a new sensation surround my nipples in warmth and wetness, I look down and she's suckling my nipples like a newborn, her delicate tongue lapping up against the hardened nub,

"_**Making you feel good, I need sustenance after 10 years locked away, and you'll be my first course."**_ My whole body went numb but at the same time I wasn't afraid, for some reason her touch made me relax, her hot breath made me feel warm inside. Everything about her made me want her more. Her hands continue their delicate massage of my breasts and her thigh grinding against my clit was driving me wild! I push her toward the bed and I hold her down by her wrists with my hands,

"_**Let me go!"**_ she moans in mock protest, she struggles to break free but fails miserably. I silence her moans with my lips, she tastes like ambrosia, I couldn't get enough of the flavor. Our tongues battled furiously for dominance as I started caressing her breasts with my hands. She moans against my lips as I feel her thigh connecting with my wet pussy again.

"Nata!!" I scream in pleasure as she grinds her thigh against it. My body quivers in pleasure as I grind myself back against her.

"_**Your really getting into this huh Hinata? of course this is only a taste of what you can experience"**_

"It is? Then give me more you sexy bitch!" I collapse on top of her pressing my lips against hers dominantly I grind my hips faster against her thigh and suddenly I feel my back connect with the bed. I look up to see her purple eyes glowing seductively, she smiles at me lustfully as I feel her delicate fingers pinch my nipples roughly, causing me to moan through the waves of pleasure and pain.

"_**As you wish Hinata-chan"**_ I could already tell I'm going to like this girl.

**(Sakura POV)**

Smack! _"Kya!"_ I couldn't hold back a squeal of delight as my Hinata-chan slapped my rear with her palm Smack! _"Ah!"_ I shack my rear in anticipation, my juices already flowing onto the silk sheets. I wanted this for so long, I wanted her to have her way with me, dominate me, I wanted her to treat me like her little whore, to use me and abuse me however she wanted.

"_You want me to spank you more Sakura-chan?"_ I could hear the lust in her voice, the heavy breathing, I knew she was getting turned on.

"_Yes please Hinata-chan! Spank me harder!"_ I suddenly felt her fingers penetrate my wetness and slowly begin thrusting inside of me as her free hand spanked the hell out of my ass. Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack!Smack! There was no pause between slaps, I was screaming in pleasure rocking my hips violently begging er to spank me more. I feel my hair getting pulled and the spanking continues.the pain was becoming unbearable "H-Hinata-chan! Your hurting me please stop!!" tears were falling from my eyes, I couldn't understand why she would hit so hard. Then I felt her breath against my ear, and her voice sent a chill down my spine.

"_**Like you hurt me Sakura-chan? Doesn't it feel good?"**_

I turn to find that my beautiful angel as turned into some sort of demon before my eyes, her hair lengthens and her skin darkens, her once beautiful eyes, become somewhat demonic, and her figure changes as well. I couldn't scream I was so shocked, and afraid at the same time. I felt a terrible energy erupting from her hands around me, it burned like fire against my flesh, and then I realized that my chakra and my life energy was being drained. I felt weaker, my eyes became heavy, my breathing became labored. I couldn't believe this was happening, why this must be a bad dream...

"_**It'll be alright Sakura, it won't hurt at all...Much!"**_ Her sadistic laugh was the only thing that I could remember, as everything went dark around me.

"AHHHH!" I wake up in a cold sweat, my bed was soaked with sweat and other fluids that were too embarrassing to mention at the moment. My hair was sticking to my brow, I could barely breath.

"_What the hell was that about?_" I thought , every image that passed through my mind was cloudy, who the hell was that girl that took over my angel? Oh goddess...I hope that Hinata is all right. I get up and go into my bathroom, and start a hot bath. I only hope that this will allow me to sleep tonight, and not just give me more nightmares.

"Hinata-chan?" I glance down at my naked form in the mirror, my chest heaving, I still was unable to control myself from the dream I just witnessed. I looked like a wreck, my hair was disheveled and I had bags under my eyes, I felt like I was about to throw up, I got into my bath and soaked myself, feeling the stress leave my body slowly, but the images would never go away, not in a million years.

"Hinata-chan...have you truly left me?...will I ever be able to tell you how I feel?..."I sigh desperately trying to figure out what I should do. I slammed my fists into the water and got a face full of water. I was determined to figure out why she hated me so much, even if it killed me in the end!

**(Nata POV)**

My body felt numb, I couldn't believe it was only a dream! It felt so damn real! And that Nata girl knew how to make me come again and again. She was amazing even though it was a dream. I felt restless, I wanted to do something at that moment. So I went to my dresser and put on a white T-shirt, and a pair of black shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and realized my appearance was the same as in the dream I had. I was glad for that, I actually liked the longer hair, the darker skin, and the more detailed eyes I had.

"_**Hinata." **_I feel myself jump as the Image of Nata flashes across the mirror with that seductive smile on her face.

"_**Don't you dare think that was a dream my dearest. We did make love to each other. The only difference is your still a virgin"**_

"WHAT?" I shriek in surprise, "Why the hell am I still a virgin??"

"Because..." she sticks her tongue out at me cutely, god I wish she would stop doing that, she was getting me wet again. "Even though I'm a Succubus I cannot deflower you. Only someone you truly love can do that."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Hinata-Chan but that's how it is in my line of work. Sorry" She winks at me then disappears again.

"Call me when you want to use my Chakra...I'll be glad to loan you some...of course you have to pay me back!" That last part sounded seductive and playful. I felt pretty nervous about the situation I was in now...but hopefully her assistance would greatly improve my chances of killing Sakura...once and for all...I felt myself growing wet again at the thought of her.

"Dammit!" I grit my teeth as I block the image of her from my mind. Hopefully shopping for new clothes will take the thought of her out of my mind for good. I head downstairs, grabs my purse, and head out the door, the cool night air hitting my sweating body cooling me off immediately, as I head toward the shopping district, Sakura passes through my mind again, I couldn't understand why she keeps popping up in my mind, but it was starting to get annoying. I bit my lip roughly and the pain causes her image to disappear. I breath a sigh of relief as I could continue on with this night without interruption. I head into one of the shops and I look at all the clothes that they had in stock, I pick out some that suited my new look, dark purple blouses, jackets, and black pants, I also got black gloves, and some fishnet tops to show off my new figure with a pair of sports bras and matching panties, I ended my shopping spree with some black nail polish, and eyeliner. After I collected enough clothes to replace my entire wardrobe, I decided to head home. Not caring about the huge amount of yen I spent at the store. I finally felt content for a moment in my life, I didn't care what anyone else thought about my new look in the morning, this was the new me...and if anyone bitched about it they'll get a kunai to the face.

As I was nearing my house I felt eyes on me...and more than one...I silently activated my Byakugan and got a good look at my pursuers, they all looked 18 years of age and scraggly looking, pretty much thugs, or potential rapists...or they'll try their best to rob me. It didn't matter to me what they tried to do...I sigh halfheartedly and I put my bags down. Without looking at them I acknowledge their presence.

"What the hell do you dickless pricks want?" I'm surprised at the venom in my voice, but at the same time I find it rather pleasing. Better than the shy spineless bitch I used to be.

"All we want is your money little girl" the supposed leader of the group states with a smirk on his face " of course if you don't have any more there's always something else you can give us..." The other two laugh at this cracking their knuckles and giving me lecherous looks. My face stays blank as I glare at them behind my dark purple eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood to kill cannon fodder tonight, so go home take a shit and go to sleep alright?" I turn to pick up my bags and go home, at which point I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look behind me to find one of them hold a knife to my neck "Your not going anywhere until you give us something you little bitch!" He says with a scowl, and I give him what I believe is my first real evil grin.

"Is that right?" I swing my leg back right into his groin, at the same time I push his arm away with my palm, sending the knife into the darkness. I grab his wrist and swing my other arm around, and I connect my middle and index fingers with his elbow, weakening the bone with the impact. With the speed I acquired through training I moved to the outside of his arm and send my palm crashing down on his elbow, shattering it to pieces, his whole arm now in a grotesque backwards form of its former self.

"AHHHHH!! KILL HER!!" The other two draw blades and charge at me, I smile again as I can easily see their every move

"Are both of you so eager to die?" I rush between the both of them and grab the back of their shirts pulling them with me I send them flying into the wall in front of me. I slam my fingers into their necks, weakening their spine with the impact, I grab their chins and jerk them violently to the left, making their head spin 360 degrees killing them instantly.

"Y-You crazy bitch!" I hear that other prick say behind me, frustrated that my night was ruined by these ingrates, I send my foot into his chin. Making the back of his head collide violently against the ground. I Straddle his hips and grab him by the hair pulling him to my face. The smell of alcohol, and decaying teeth, nearly making me gag.

"Yes I am a crazy bitch" I can feel the malice in my voice taking over my entire body. I wanted to kill this bastard so badly I could already taste his blood against my lips.

"Allow me to show you." I slam his head against the ground, I could feel his skull shatter at the impact, but I continue, slamming his head against the ground again, and again, after a while, I couldn't even remember the number of times I did it. But at the last hit, his head exploded in my hand. His blood splattered all over my body, the feeling was invigorating. Soon the initial bloodlust washed off, and I realized what I done.

"Oh my fucking god!" I felt a smile creep across my face. "Look out Sakura, I'll be coming for you next" I could already see her face in my blood covered palms, begging for mercy, and I couldn't wait to make her scream.

A/N: Phew Finally got that done and over with, well I guess you realized it was kinda rushed but I wanted this done and over with and bring it out for your viewing pleasure. Well I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to be the actual chunin exams. Lets just hope hinata doesn't kill anyone..O.O; anyway please read and review, and please don't flambe me!! .


End file.
